The Fine Line
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Spring Kinkfest Prompt for February 15th – Lightning/Snow – Love & Hate – 'There's a fine line between hate and love, but with them, they are caught somewhere in the middle.'


Title: The Fine Line

Characters: Lightning/Snow

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: There's a fine line between hate and love, but with them, they are caught somewhere in the middle.

A/N: Prompt for February 15th – Lightning/Snow – Love & Hate – 'There's a fine line between hate and love, but with them, they are caught somewhere in the middle.'

Timeline: Final Fantasy XIII

Word Count: 652

Betaed: No

~~~~The Fine Line~~~~

It was a strange place to be, in the middle of the fine line. It wasn't as if they meant to go there but somehow they had.

They had wondered about it more than once but neglected to bring it up with the other out of fear that they would have an answer that they didn't want to hear. It was hard but at the same time, it was so easy. They could just continue through life believing it didn't happen but at night, they always crept closer to each other, seeking comfort when they shouldn't have and feeling guilty and ashamed in the morning.

They had always heard about that fine line drawn in the sand between love and hate and how easy it was to step over it and into the other side but somehow…they had ended up in the middle of it.

They didn't have a good start to their relationship because she believed that he was too old and irresponsible when it came to her sister, believing that they had made up her sister becoming an L'Cie just to get married before she realised that they were telling the truth then she began to wonder if they were only getting married because was an l'Cie.

He felt she was too cold, too cut off from her sister to listen to her. She had taken on a mother role, cutting out the sister altogether and as a result; her sister had gone looking for someone else could fill her sister's role. He had been drawn to Serah's big heart, the way she found it so easy to love, care and to forgive someone.

But at the same time, he had been attracted to Lightning for her tough attitude. There was something sexy about a woman who could take care of herself, to prove that she doesn't need a man to survive the world they lived in while Serah protested at any hint of violence, believing that it didn't solve anything despite buying her sister a knife for her birthday.

As they processed throughout their journey in hope that it would bring them one step closer to bringing Serah back, they found it brought them one step closer to each other. When they were meant to be forming a brother/sister relationship, they found that it went more.

His feelings only deepened for the warrior when he saw her with Hope, how attentive and protective she was of him, how much of a sister she had become to him…something she had lost after she had lost her parents. She even patched him up after he had been knocked out at the beginning of a battle that had almost cost Hope his life.

She had slowly begun to warm up to him. He had taken care of Hope almost at the cost of his life despite being the reason why Hope wanted to take him out. She saw him in a new light and could see why her sister had been attracted to him.

The first time they had been together was during a moment of weakness and they had regretted it the morning after and kept a good distance from each other only to find that the group was conspiring against them, making them work together, go on patrols together that it led to them talking about their feelings and giving into their desire once more.

That fine line of love and hate…they couldn't cross it to enter the other area without knowing that they would be in so much trouble. It was hard to love each other yet it was hard to hate each other.

He blamed her for betraying his fiancée. She blamed him for betraying her sister. But at the same time, they both still loved each other.

Yeah, it was a strange place to be but, somehow, they just couldn't find it in themselves to leave it.

The End


End file.
